


Wonderland

by hollstein96



Category: Disobedience (2017), Disobedience - Naomi Alderman, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kaylor And Ronit and Esti, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: Ronit and Esti were childhood friends and lovers what happens when they meet again years later? at the camp annul 10 year reunion? will old feelings starts to speak?Karlie is Ronit best friend who follows her to the reunion as a emotional supportTaylor is Esti best friend who follows her to for some break off writing.It’s the 10 year reunion anything can happen.The Disobedience/Kaylor summer camp reunion you didn’t ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything props to my betas Mariah and Stephen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronit and Esti were childhood friends and lovers what happens when they meet again years later at the camp reunion will old feelings starts to spark again. 
> 
> Karlie is Ronit’s best friend who follows her as her emotional support. 
> 
> Taylor is Esti’s best friend who follows her to take some time off writing. 
> 
> One week of the reunion anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything. Props to my betas Mariah and Stephen!

Karlie was getting ready when she received a texts from Ronit that simply said “SOS I need help!” Karlie wondered what it could be about so she texted back with “be there in 10. ; ) “

Karlie walk over to Ronit’s apartment just few blocks away they have known each other for years since Ronit’s first job as a photographer and Karlie was just a new model at the scene. Karlie walked into Ronit’s apartment looking like a mess. Karlie search for Ronit until she found her under a sea of clothes in her closet “what in the world is going on, your apartment is a mess Ron” .

Ronit looked at her from the floor and said “it’s time I have to go and I’m a mess”. Karlie looked confused until she saw a envelope on the bed that reads “Ronit Krushka you’re invited to the 10 year reunion at lake district north west summer camp on September 11 to 23 

Karlie understood why Ronit was a mess “do you think she’ll go?” She asked. “I don’t know she’s really famous and busy I’m sure she’s not like the Esti I know in camp” said a very worried Ronit on the floor.

Karlie knew about Esti Kuperman who hasn’t? she has a household name after staring in a movie which landed her a Oscar. She’s also friends with Taylor Swift, one of Karlie’s crushes . Karlie knew Ronit and Esti were lovers during their camp days she also knew how Esti broke her heart. 

Ronit walked around the apartment stressing out. Karlie watched her and knew she was scared, “Ron maybe she won’t be there. She is busy, the paps will follow her there if she goes.” 

Ronit thinks about it and it does make sense. God, they are both in the same industry but they didn’t meet cause they both lived in different cities - Ronit lives in New York and Esti lives in Los Angeles.

Ronit moved to New York a year after her 17th birthday and never looked back at what she left. Ronit met Esti when they were both 13 years old at summer camp. They lived quite far from each other but they try to see each other frequently by train rides and sleepovers. When they reunite at camp at where inseparable. 

They become best friends and then became something more inmate. They come out at 15 after a year of hiding their relationship. 

Ronit’s father didn’t accept the relationship but Esti’s parents are okay with it as long as their daughter is happy. 

Ronit decided to leave one night and told Esti by phone. She asked Esti to go but Esti had to stay and finish high school so Ronit left alone. Now 7 years later, she still thinks about her and follows her career as an actress by always watching her movies. 

Ronit and Karlie met by chance at the age of 19 and 20 in a New York modelling shoot. Both were new at the scene and their first time at a shooting . Ronit worked as a assistant for the photographer.

They bonded instantly over common interest . They have been best friends since then. Karlie is a very successful model and ambassador entrepreneur; Ronit a highly successful photographer in the middle of opening her gallery. 

“Ronit!” Ronit snap out of her thinking to look at Karlie who was staring at her for 5 minutes “what!?” Ronit said “your’re gonna be okay. you know why ? ‘Cause I am following you to the reunion” Karlie said. 

“Oh no you don’t have to ! what about your work?” Ronit said. “It’s alright. I’ll call Stephen and ask him to call me if it’s important this is about you. So I’m here for you”

Ronit smiled she knew she can always count on her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedbacks and comments means a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m continuing this story I’ve been inspired and I’ll to put whatever I have into words.

Esti walked around the house she is nervous she’s holding the letter in her hands “it’s time” she needs her best friend so she texted Taylor saying “T! Sos!!” That was 30 minutes ago taylor still haven’t replied just when Esti is about to call Taylor she saw three dots on the texts then a message appears “Sorry E I was recording what’s up?” Esti had forgot that Taylor was at the recording studio today for her new album. 

Esti haven’t texted back in 2 minutes Taylor thought that Esti is disturbing her so she won’t bother Esti had always like that at times they had met on set 5 years ago on a movie set Taylor already the big songwriter singer had been in shows and movies a few times Esti was the new and upcoming actress after having her breakout role in mean girls in which she took home best leading actress 

At 26 Esti had been in many movies and guest starring in popular shows now she lives in Los Angeles with her boyfriend of 6 years Dovid they met at college. 

Esti is walking around the house feeling nervous “what if she’s coming” Esti though it’s been years since they last saw each other Esti plays with her necklace the same one Ronit give to her for her 15 birthday 

Suddenly Esti heard knocking on her door when she opens there stood Taylor looking worried “Esti I left you 7 messages! you didn’t reply so I had to come by and check on you” 

“Sorry Taylor I didn’t hear the phone” Esti said and hugged Taylor and let her In the house “where’s that boyfriend of yours?” taylor asked as she enters the quiet house “Oh he’s on a trip and he’ll be back in 5 weeks” Taylor only nod and continue to walk to the leaving room.

“So,” Taylor said as she set down “what’s worrying you?” Esti let out a sigh as she walked to her room and a minute later come out with an letter and hands it to Taylor. 

Taylor is confused until she saw the words reunion and summer camp now she understands why Esti is nervous “You know you can go and not see her even if she did go” Esti only wish she knew Ronit would be there. 

They would eventually run in to each other Esti knows Ronit is a famous photographer it’s been her dream since she was 14 she bought one her photos as an anonymous buyer.

Esti knew this day would come it had been years since she last talked to Ronit 6 years to be exact it all started when Esti was at her senior party a week before graduating high school she had been in touch with Ronit after she left a few months before it’s weird that Ronit is in another country but Esti will be there too for college as she been accepted to UCLA for acting class.

Things between her and Ronit were never the same after Esti went to that graduation party Ronit decided to surprise Esti at the party without telling her Esti has been hanging around with Dovid since Ronit left he’s good and kind they were first friends but she can sense there’s something else they were both drunk and were having sex when Ronit walked in and caught them Esti run after Ronit but it was too late.

Esti tried calling Ronit but she didn’t pick up now Esti and Dovid have been together since that day Dovid didn’t know Ronit he only heard of her as Esti’s childhood friend 

Present day: the day of the camp reunion Ronit woke up feeling like a car has hit her she had been drinking alone at her apartment the night before Karlie come over an hour later to sleep so won’t miss the early morning flight Karlie enter the apartment and spot Ronit on the floor drinking looking at pictures of her and Esti “Ron how long have you been drinking?” Ronit look at her and said “after dinner I was finding the camp stuff and found these” as she give Karlie a box that contains old pictures and bury memories.

“She was the one Karlie I knew it from the start” Ronit said as she kept drinking Karlie look around in the box and spot a box and open it she gasped at the ring. “I was not going propose not until she graduated from college but that dream has crush when I found her in bed” 

Karlie close the box’s and start to listen Ronit didn’t tell her what happened after the break up as Karlie listens to Ronit talk about how after Esti try to reach her and keep saying she’s sorry but nothing works Ronit is hurt.

Esti is having Taylor over for dinner since she won’t see her for two weeks Taylor arrive with bags when Esti opens the door “Tay are you going somewhere?” Taylor only smiles at Esti and said “I’m going with you!” Esti went to hug Taylor and then she remembered Taylor’s upcoming album “wait what about your recording your album?” Esti ask “it’s fine we only did like 5 songs so far maybe this trip can give me some ideas plus Tree is giving me a headache these days she wants me to hang with that joe guy again for the press” taylor said.

Taylor and Joe have been called the new couple by the media after Taylor has been single for 4 months so Tree sets her up with Joe Alwyn it’s all for the press Taylor thought once she found a someone they will fake break up

Esti smile she knew Taylor can’t stand joe he’s not exactly her type as they walked to the guest room they pass the tv which Karlie is on a commercial for Lipton 

“God she’s so beautiful ugh I would date her if I could’ Said taylor Esti smile she knows Karlie Kloss is beautiful and Taylor wanting her after she saw her on a runway.

The next morning: Karlie woke Ronit up go get ready they are running late as she grabs both her and Ronit’s things out the door while in the car Karlie called Stephen to tell him that Ronit’s spare keys are in her house if there’s an emergency she hang up the phone and look at Ronit who is wearing sunglasses and sharing out the window. 

Karlie only sighs it’s gonna be a fun and difficult two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! and you feedbacks means a lot. Comment or give feedbacks 
> 
> Be sure to subscribe if you wanna see an update.


	3. Chapter 3

The camp is the same as Ronit remembers Karlie walked to Ronit and said “wow this is so beautiful I get why you love going here” as they walked Ronit spot her old camp friends Lily Cara and Martha sitting by the trees she walked up to them and said hello they all greet each other turns out they are all also in the business.

As they talked Lily said “did you know Esti is coming!” Ronit nod “yeah I heard” it got quiet after that they exchanged numbers and went their ways Karlie looked around the camp and knows why Ronit loves coming here during her days it’s very big and scenery Ronit said after a quiet walk “I use to walk down this path with Esti we use to hold hands and giggles as we walked”

Ronit smiling over the memory they continue to walk further until they spot a place behind the bushes it’s a quiet little spot with a bench that’s facing the lake it’s beautiful Karlie though. 

“behold the place I escape with Esti quite often it’s our spot the first time she kissed me was near that tree” Ronit said Karlie looked at the tree and spot a carved on it that said E + R with a heart suddenly the bushes are moving Karlie and Ronit are shock as they walk the sound come close and closer what comes out is what they didn’t expect it was Esti herself she looked surprised as she looked at Karlie and than at Ronit “Oh...Mmm I didn’t think anyone was here” it was quiet for a minute until Karlie broke the silence “Esti Kuperman it’s nice meeting you I’m Karlie Kloss I’m a friend of Ronit’s” Esti nod and said hello back Karlie says that she will go back to campsite to get them settled in as she leaves Ronit and Esti alone without them having a chance to speak.

As Esti and Ronit look at each other waiting for one of them to speak or leave “ So how are you Esti after all these years?” Ronit spoke with a low tone Esti look like she’s going to cry but keeps it together “I’ve been good. it’s good to see you again I didn’t expect you to be here let alone come” Esti said playing with her hands her short hair moved by the breeze “I’ve been here for a few hours I didn’t want to come back but Karlie insists that I did since she has heard all about the fun memories”Ronit said has she pulls out a cigarette and offer if Esti wants a puff Esti took it and their hands touched. 

As they look at the view in silence Ronit says “So did you come alone or with someone?” Esti look at her and says “Yes with a friend Dovid is traveling the country so he won’t be here” Esti said without thinking about the name much Ronit looks hurt but keeps quiet “I see your still with him then funny how time as changed” Ronit said with a laugh Esti looked down and said “Ronit I....what I did you to you was unforgettable and stupid I’m sorry” Esti said crying Ronit just looks at her and said “Esti you cheated on me and you are still with him!” 

Ronit said putting her hands in her hair she sigh “Esti I left because I had to I can’t stay with him anymore you know that well” Esti looks at her and nod “I know that I just...Ronit you left while I still have a few months of school I can’t just leave when you asked I can’t just drop everything I work hard for” Esti said crying 

another silence with only the sound of birds and Esti crying Ronit looked at the lake and said “do you even love me Esti I give it all to you my life and my heart but you broke it that night I found you I saw my hopes and dreams with you gone” Ronit said crying “i should head back to camp” as Ronit walks away far enough for Esti to be left alone when she said quietly “I do love you Ronit I still do” 

Back at the camp it was in the evening the sun is almost down Karlie walked around after she left them in the woods to talk she went to exploring the around the camp while walking back to her room she spotted someone sitting outside writing on a notebook she approach her and said “it’s a nice evening for some writing huh?” the girl looks up and it’s none other than Taylor Swift blue eyes meets green and there’s a smile on her face “yeah it is, I guess it always use to be this way” said Taylor 

Karlie smile and said “so what’s the world famous international artist doing on a rural camp in the middle of nowhere?” Taylor laugh and said “I’m here for my friend I love to see where she grew up and also to get away from New York for a bit” Karlie looks at Taylor and nods “so aren’t you going to introduce yourself since I did it” Taylor said closing her book and ask Karlie to sit down Karlie let out this little laugh “I thought you already knew who I am since you don’t ask me about what’s it like being back for the reunion” Taylor said “i do but it’s nice for a proper introduction” Karlie sigh “fine hi I’m Karlie Kloss it’s nice to meet you Taylor” Karlie shake Taylor’s hand Taylor laughs and it’s the most adorable sound Karlie ever had.

Ronit storms into the room and lay on the bed crying about how it hurts to see Esti after 6 years and she’s still with that guy Ronit cry’s herself to sleep little did she know on the other side of the camp Esti is crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedbacks and comments meants a lot


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning it’s day one of camp Karlie woke up early for a run and by the time she got back Ronit is awake in bed “So was everything alright after I left?” Karlie said as she went to sit down next to Ronit “No it didn’t she’s still with that guy for 6 fucking years after she cheated on me with him coming back here was a mistake” Ronit said taking out a cigarette

Karlie hugs Ronit and said “No it’s going to be alright we are here for a reunion not for Esti oh I forgot to tell you who I saw last night” Karlie said with a smile Ronit rise an eye “Who did you saw, last I checked you didn’t know anything here?” Ronit said as she gets out of bed to make breakfast “Taylor fucking Swift!!” Karlie said excitedly “You saw Taylor Swift at this camp? that’s strange why would..” that’s when Ronit realise “Esti said she was here with a friend so I’m guessing Taylor is that friend” great Ronit thought Karlie’s crush is here and it so happens to be Esti’s friend why is the universe doing this to her. 

The other side of camp Esti is making breakfast when Taylor comes out of the shower “wow that was a good shower” Taylor said dying her hair and noticed Esti is quiet than usual “Es, something is bothering you. you have been so quiet since you got back from that walk? yesterday” Esti sigh “I thought a walk to our secret spot would be lovely but when I got there I saw her she is here too” Esti said as she sat down Taylor look a little surprised “Ummm yeah I kinda know she’s here yesterday” Taylor said shyly looking down Esti look at her and said “Since yesterday after I come back from that walk?” Taylor nod “And how do you know she’s here i didn’t tell you until now wait have you met Ronit?” Esti ask looking for answers “No..I was sitting outside writing when someone walks over to me and it turns out to be Karlie Kloss” Taylor with a soft tone in her voice when she said Karlie’s name.

Esti looked surprise “So Tay if you wanna talk to Karlie again I won’t mind just Ronit here is still I can’t believe after 6 years she still looks beautiful as the first time I saw her” Esti said without realising she’s crying taylor hugged her best friend she knows Ronit is the love of her life that’s when Taylor had a plan In mind she had to go find Karlie soon Taylor went to get dressed and says she go walk around and be back later.

Karlie was just sitting quietly at the bench enjoying the view when she felt someone grabbed her hands she turns to look at how it was is Taylor she looks excited for some reason Karlie always finds it cute but now she’s seeing it in person she’s so lucky to have Taylor excitedly holding her hand “Woah there we only met yesterday and you are excited you see me?” Karlie said Taylor only makes a cute sound that Karlie would just die in her spot “I’m excited to see you I’ve been looking for you all day” Karlie looked confused “all day?” Karlie said “Yes! you are here with Ronit Krushka aren’t you!” Karlie looks surprised as how do Taylor knows Ronit “Yeah I’m actually her friend wait don’t tell me you are here with your friend Esti Kuperman?” Taylor nods and said “This may sound insane but are you willing to help me get them to be friends and talk while we are here. to make it less awkward” Karlie looks at her like she’s mad “Ummm... I don’t think they get alone I mean after I left them at their spot Ronit comes back looking sad” Taylor nod in understanding “but we can try now here’s what we’ll do” Taylor said as she learn to whisper in Karlie’s ear.

Later that morning it was the first day of camp activities all the people are at the lake for some boat race Esti comes and watched the scene as she looks at all her old camp friends she looked on the right to see Ronit looking at her Ronit turns when she saw Esti looking back it was awkward for them god they are here for a week and they have to run into each other a lot.

Ronit is watching the people when she felt someone beside her it’s Karlie she’s wearing a bikini “It’s a nice day for a swim don’t you think Ron?” Ronit thinks and she’s right it is a good day “Yeah it is too bad I didn’t bring a bikini” Karlie laughs and said “Ron I packed for you remember you were drunk the night before and passed out when I went to change so now go and change into that and let’s swim!” Ronit left leaving Karlie alone Karlie looks at Esti and notice she’s also not changed “Where’s Taylor” she thought.

After two minutes Karlie saw Taylor running literally running carrying a beach bag she saw Taylor talked something to Esti and Esti looked at the spot Ronit was and saw she’s not there anymore she saw Esti walks away and she a nod at Taylor to make sure the plan is working she nods back Karlie thought “let’s hope this works I don’t want to see Ronit get her heartbroken again” as Karlie now waits for Ronit. 

 

Ronit comes 10 minutes later wearing a bikini that Karlie packed as she walks she saw Esti in a bikini too and she spotted a tattoo on her waistline it was the same one that Ronit has waistline too it’s a lyric a song from a song they use to listen to lovesong by the cure they got it a few months before Ronit left Ronit snaps out of her memories to Karlie calling her she looks at Esti and their eyes locked Ronit felt like the first time again she felt her heart beats faster she quickly looks away and walks to Karlie both Taylor and Karlie notice the looks and they secretly nod to each other the plan is working.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a feedback a comment about it I’ll post more if I get feedbacks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking around.


End file.
